


Commander's Over Flowers

by BabieSp1ce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Assassination Attempt(s), Assistant Reader, Canon-Typical Violence, Choke on it, Drown in angst, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, General Hux is protective of reader, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Lies, Lieutenant Leader, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Personal Assistant to Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Revenge, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieSp1ce/pseuds/BabieSp1ce
Summary: “You’re a monster…” Your bottom lip quivered, you swallowed your tears he didn’t fucking deserve them. Rage boiled in your chest and you seethed.“Yes, I am.” He confirmed before charging into his office.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> While I continue to work on A Galactic Affair I wanted to put this brain baby on paper, also was mostly blazed when I wrote this.  
> Hope you enjoy! Your Kudos and comments are appreciated, I like cry and stuff. So share love, share critiques.  
> Much love-  
> Kae

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* -Your hand whacked down on the comm-link, sleepily dragging it to your ear and accepting the call. 

” This is Junior Lieutenant L/N…” You murmured groggily, not quite cognizant.

“Lieutenant, this is General Hux” His obvious snarky quipped tone made you shoot out of bed, if he was calling you it was significant.

“Y-yes Sir, how may I assist?” Your professional voice cracked, and you scolded yourself.

He was silent for a moment, no doubt judging your lack of professionalism.

“I would like to congratulate you on your promotion, your predecessor has been terminated.”

“Terminated?” You asked.

“Yes, that is what I said. You will take their place, I expect to see you at 0600 in my office to sign your promotion paperwork we will go over your additional duties then.” The line went silent.

You glanced at the clock; it read 0515. “Fuck…” You mumbled and sauntered towards your refresher, staring in the mirror. You should’ve been delighted to hear this- but a blanket of dread rest on your shoulders. You had moved up the ranks quickly for your age, and once you’d had your promotion from Sergeant only one year ago, they assigned you your own private quarters. Which was actually a glorified storage closet with a single wide bed, a nightstand, stand up closet, and a small refresher, but it was better than being bunkmates with five other women.

You brushed your teeth and combed your hair back into the standard order bun, not a singular hair out of place. Though it wasn’t mandatory, you applied a light amount of makeup. You always felt a little more courageous with it, it gave you your own sense of individualism in a world where you were all the same. Walking to your closet you laid out your grey uniform, socks, and mirror shined black boots. You slipped on your undergarments, trousers, top, socks, belt, shoes, hat in the same order ingrained into your head by the academy. You left your quarters at 0545, starting down the corridors towards the command center.

On your route you thought of your predecessor Lieutenant Tillian who was also the personal representative to the Commander of the First Order, Master of the Knights of Ren, Kylo Ren the pupil under the Supreme Leader, a position thought to be a great honor. You could figure how your co-worker had been terminated, you trailed behind him periodically to deliver news to the Knight, and you’d witnessed his insane angry outbursts when something hadn’t gone his way. Even witnessed Tillian have the life nearly sucked out of him by the Commander’s favorite form of discipline, force choking.

You arrived at Hux’s office five minutes early, tentatively knocking on the metal door.

The door pulled open to reveal your general; you saluted.

“General Hux,”

“Lieutenant L/N, please come in” He moved to the side to allow your entry, you sidestepped past him with a gracious head nod.

“Thank you, General, “Your light melodic voice rang. “I’m pleased to be here.” You sat down in the metal chair in front of his desk.

He rounded his desk to sit in his own chair, regarding you for a moment with a severe icy green stare. His red hair in contrast with his pale skin gave him an elegant ambiance you enjoyed. His prestige, his prominence, his professionalism made him attractive to you, it always had.

“I am sure you have already assumed what your additional duties will be, I will not sugarcoat it for you, Tillian was slain by the Commander” He spit the name with biting vigor, “You have succeeded to your new position quickly, you were even the top of your class I’ve had an eye on you for some time.” He reached into his desk to withdraw his datapad, pulling up your file. “When you got assigned under Tillian, I knew at some point you’d surpass him. I however had not considered his untimely end.” He sniffed, looking agitated, no doubt having to deal with the weight of another slain officer at the hand of the Commander’s ridiculous outbursts.

“General, if I may be so bold” He acknowledged you, encouraging you to proceed “Why must I be assigned to the Commander, I don’t even know how to conduct myself around him to avoid bodily harm as it seems just being in the same room is enough I-” He cut you off with a wave of his hand.

“Trust me, Lieutenant, I had tried to assign you elsewhere but the Supreme Leader felt you’d be an excellent fit for the Commander. I cannot question his judgment, his word is final. “General Hux slid his datapad towards you, the signature line highlighted.

You stood and nodded. If the Supreme Leader himself had noticed your existence, that was a great honor for anyone. Taking his datapad, you signed your name before passing it back to him.

“You will receive a full list of duties to your datapad in time for your shift.” General Hux nodded towards you, then to the door. “I suggest you read over them carefully, you are dismissed.” With a salute, you turned on your heel and promptly exited his office. Your shift would begin at 0800 and you had time to make it to the mess hall for a quick breakfast.

“Oh y/n, “Corina your best friend since your adolescent years in the academy hugged you tightly, “What horror… to get assigned to that monster.”

“Corina, “You hissed “Don’t hug me in here you know better,” She pouted at your scolding and went back to picking at her breakfast. “Look, I know it’s a lot to take in for you but think of how I feel.” You sighed, taking a bite of your muffin.

“I just don’t want you to die…” She mumbled.

You abandoned your muffin, no longer having an appetite. “I appreciate your faith in me.”

“It has nothing to do with my faith in you, and everything to do with the loose cannon you’re assigned to. Did you hear how he killed Tillian? Julie from logistics told me she saw Tillian get sliced in half by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber!” Corina whispered with urgency.

“Okay, first lower your voice, please. Second Julie from logistics also makes shit up so I doubt she actually saw anything.” You quipped.

Corina laughed softly “Yeah I guess you’re right. Just promise me you’ll be careful?” She looked at you with her big beautiful blue eyes. You had always appreciated her beauty, it made you slightly jealous she got blessed with such good looks.

“I promise” you sighed as you glanced at the time “I should probably get to my new post.” You discarded the rest of your breakfast, waved to Corina, and headed back to the Command Center, this time making your way to Kylo Ren’s office.

The layout of your new workstation was simple, your office setup akin to a waiting room, a simple metal desk, a datapad, and two metal chairs sat before you. The Commander’s office was behind a door located to your left. Sitting down in your new chair, you pulled up the transmission from General Hux to read over your additional job duties. If anyone needed the Commander you’d get contacted first via comm-link, datapad transmission, or in person. You’d decide simple things like if you could handle the issue first to safeguard the Commander’s plate of bureaucratic nonsense. Okay, easy enough, you read on. You’d accompany the Commander on any political or personal leaves from the Finalizer. That one stumped you, you’d go with him on personal leave? What? Did he even take leave ever? Your thoughts got cut short when the Commander’s heavy boots echoed down the corridor leading to your joint offices. You stood with your hand in a salute when the Commander finally breached your office his dark ominous giant figure suffocated the tiny space with chaotic energy. He paused in the center of the room, presumably looking at you.

“Commander Ren,” You bowed.

“Who are you,” His modulated voice commanded. Okay, that one hurt. Had he not seen you accompany Tillian? Had he not heard you scream when he had picked Tillian up with the power of his fucking mind?

“I am assigned to you now, Commander. Please let me know how I can be of service.”

“By staying quiet and out of my way.” He boomed before stalking into his office. 

You let an unsteady breath out of your nose as the blast doors closed behind him. It relieved you- you’d survived the last thirty seconds and the next few hours passed quickly as you got to working over reports, submitting them to the Commander for approval, getting the approval from him, then committing them back to their senders. By the time the day was up you hadn’t spoken another word to him something you were happy about. When he charged out of his office he didn’t pause to say anything just stormed out in all his death god glory.

Your eyes rolled as you stared at the back of his retreating head. What a prick.

He stopped and slowly turned back around. Oh fuck. Oh, shit oh fuck. Oh, shit oh fuck…His storming strides carried him back to you in seconds. You sat there wide-eyed, terrified, shaking out of your fucking boots.

“Y-yes Commander?” You squeaked.

His massive hands slammed down on your desk earning a shriek of terror from you.

“You will do well to remember your place and control your thoughts. Unless you’d like to end up like your predecessor.” His vocoder struggled to pick up the frenzied, angry sentence as he huffed it out between heaving breaths. He was fucking pissed.

“Yes Sir,” You bowed your head in submission “Of course Sir, please forgive my negligence.”

The floor squeed under his rubber soles as he whipped back around and promptly left.

You didn’t breathe again until you dashed into your quarters. Holy fuck, today could’ve been the end of you, but by the Maker’s grace, you’d survived his rage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re a monster…” Your bottom lip quivered, you swallowed your tears he didn’t fucking deserve them. Rage boiled in your chest and you seethed.
> 
> “Yes, I am.” He confirmed before charging into his office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is mean.

The next two months were the same. You go in- do your job and leave.

You and Commander Ren had exchanged no form of words besides you dutifully wishing him a great morning upon his arrival and wonderful evening upon his leave. He refused to speak to you unless completely necessary, and a part of you liked that. The routine was easy to flow into it required no amount of arduous tasks as you easily mitigated issues. You were meticulous in your reports, always were, and never had one sent back from the Commander unapproved.

Today was Friday, and you had just wished the Commander a good evening. You were looking forward to grabbing a quick dinner with Corina before you two headed to the cantina for an end of the week drink, a custom for the both of you. As you reached your quarters, you threw off your cap and let your hair free of its regulation bun; the locks tumbled down your shoulders. You dressed down in your off duty clothing, high-waisted tapered tight-fitting trousers, thigh high black leather boots and a form fitting long-sleeved red blouse that you tucked into your waistband. You found yourself attractive but more on the cute side, never so much as describing yourself as sexy. Though, you had a bit of a wagon.

You met with Corina in the mess hall for dinner; it was standard mush with standard mush, with a side of mush. It offered no measure of pleasure to your tastebuds but it was sustenance and you were a plain creature.

“So how’re things going with you and the Commander?” She interrogated on the way to the cantina.

“The same, actually. He still declines to speak to me or address I even exist. A part of me wished they had assigned me to Hux.” You sighed in defeat, looking over at her. You grumbled internally as you took in her off duty fit, she was lovely in all of her silver white haired, blue-eyed glory, she wore a fit comparable to yours only she had booties that stopped at her ankles and a baby blue blouse. Looking every bit an angel while you a devil at her side.

“Yeah, I understand- I’m sorry y/n, I’m sure it’ll get better.” She curled her arm in yours and nearly danced down the corridor to the Cantina.

*Two hours and six drinks later*

“I just…. don’t get it…” You slurred, leaning forward to rest your forehead on the cold table before you.

“Look, I mean, maybe he’s just intimidated and thinks you’re hot….” Corina slurred, play punching your arm a bit too hard then leaning on your shoulder giggling.

“Ow, bitch, you hit like a man,” You shooed her off.

“Why are you so meannnn” She grumbled, leaning back against the seat.

“Because there’s no way, man, no way he finds me any kind of attractive…” You admit while looking down at your hands.

“Oh, my god’s will you shut the fuck up already! You’re gorgeous girl, I swear Hoth will melt before you realize that.” Corina smacked her hand on your thigh twice before removing her hand.

“Okay, okay no” You held your finger up to her “You’re drunk, I think we should go before you pull your tits out again.” You caught her arm lightly and guided her out of the booth. To be fair, the both of you were drunk, but she handled her liquor less than you. After successfully dropping her off at her quarters, you started your wobbly trek to the lift. You stayed two floors above hers.

Arriving at the lift, you pressed the button and waited. Behind you thundering heavy footsteps made their approach, and a chill ran up your spine. You turned slowly to spot the Commander just feet from you, his head tipped slightly to the side.

“Good evening, Commander.” You said as professional as possible, giving him a salute. He said nothing and stared forward to await the lift. Your lips pursed. Of course he was continuing to treat you as if you were insignificant.

The lift dinged, and you both boarded. You pressed the number for your floor and stepped back against the wall, trying to look anywhere but at him. That was hard since he was massive as fuck and took up a majority of the confined space. A random drunk thought popped into your head and before you could stop yourself you were speaking. ” Uhm…” His head turned towards you slightly. “Commander, why do you hate me?”

It took an eternity for him to answer, but he finally did

“Lieutenant, you are not worth the thought it takes to hate.” You stumbled back slightly as if he had just hit you, the sting of his words having struck you like a whip right to your chest.

The lift dinged, and you flung yourself from the space, wanting to be as far away from him as possible. As the doors began you close you spoke, “Well you are.” They shut before he could answer and you sprinted to your quarters, pissed, hurt, and drunk.

“What a fucking….FUCKER” You screeched. “I was the top of my class and one of the youngest people in my position, and I get the biggest bucket headed Nerf Herder for a boss. GODS, why is he such an insufferable immature man child.” Your rants went on for an hour before you collapsed exhausted on your bed. You’d cursed him to the outer rim and back again, you decided you’d hated him and that was it. Corina’s words from earlier had made you laugh, hah. Of course he wouldn’t think anything of me- I wasn’t wOrTh it. At least I don’t have to wear a mask to cover up my ugly fucking face.

It was late, but you didn’t have work tomorrow. You slept in soundly, knowing that you wouldn’t see that dumb bucket head for two full days.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep* Your comm link buzzed you awake. Groaning, you placed it to your ear and received the call.

“Lieutenant L/n,”

“Lieutenant L/n, meet me in my office immediately.” General Hux’s voice cut out as he dropped the line.

Glancing at the clock, it read 0745 the neon numbers wavered slightly as your hangover nestled deep in the crevice of your brain. “When am I going to catch a fucking break….” You grumbled and sat up, taking a few precious moments to center yourself before popping some headache medicine and dressing yourself appropriately. The trek to the Command Center was short-lived, and you arrived at the General’s office by 0815.

“Lieutenant L/n, a pleasure to see you please sit.” Hux motioned you inside.

“General, the pleasure is all mine.” Your head swam slightly as you sat, trying to remain as normal and composed as physically possible.

“I called you in here to offer a word of advice to you Lieutenant,” Oh fuck “When dealing with the Commander please refrain from speaking to him outside of your normal duties.” You opened your mouth to speak, but he hushed you. “Listen, I saw you get into the lift with him last night and I’d hate to lose such a shining star within our ranks.”

“G-general, I can assure you, I wish to keep my head on my shoulders. It’s just… He completely ignores me, he never says a word to me, we work so close to one another and yet he acts as if I do not exist. It irks me on a professional level.” You crossed one leg over another, keeping eye contact with the general.

He sighed and hung his head “Yes, Ren is quite unbearable and immature, but you wouldn’t have gotten selected unless proven fit for the job which you are. I have faith in you Lieutenant.” He gave you a reassuring smile before dismissing you. As you turned to leave his office, Commander Rin barged in, trapping you inside. He regarded you for a moment.

“Interesting to see you awake, Lieutenant.” He spat through his vocoder. Your eyes narrowed slightly before you gave him a beaming but fake smile.

“Why of course Commander, despite how I spend my free time, I am always conduct myself with utmost professionalism.”

“Is that why you stated you hated me while drunk in a lift with your commanding officer?” Commander Ren stood up straighter. A complete and utter power play. Okay, we can do this.

Son of a bitch…

“Excuse me, Lieutenant, you did what?” The news had flabbergasted the General.

“I-I, well, Sir-” You hung your head in defeat. “General Hux, “You stepped around Ren to stand before the General, your eyes big and pleading. “General, please… if you must punish me, do it, I apologize. I had a couple of drinks in the cantina, and the way I am treated by my superior has brought me much distress.” Your puppy dog eyes were in full swing as the General’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Commander Ren, would it kill you to treat your staff better? How can you expect to rule if you terrify everyone?” He scolded Ren. “Y/n,” Your name from his mouth shocked you “Please, consider the advice I gave you earlier. You are dismissed.”

“Yes, General, thank you for your mercy.” With a bow of respect and a salute, you twirled around, moving past Ren with a smirk before meandering back to your quarters. You needed rest.

The weekend came and went before you knew it you were signing into your workstation at 0800 on Monday morning.

Ren’s thundering footsteps echoed through the corridor with more vigor than usual, uh oh. When the blast doors to your joint offices opened, he was on you in a mere second, you screamed when he yanked your chair away from your desk to spin you around and plant his hands on your arm rests. Caging you. His horrifying, inhuman mask was an inch from your face.

“Foolish girl, you are indecent with me in a lift then turn around and complain to your higher ups when I don’t treat you like the little pupil you think you are, well, I’m not those other officials who you’ve manipulated into thinking you are someone worth noting. To me you are nothing.” He spit, the pure fury rolling off of him in waves and crashing into you. You stuttered trying to find words.

“You think just because you’re pretty and you sway your hips around like a little slut you’re special.” He growled. “You. Are. Nothing.” He pushed you back roughly and stood straight.

“You’re a monster…” Your bottom lip quivered, you swallowed your tears he didn’t fucking deserve them. Rage boiled in your chest and you seethed.

“Yes, I am.” He confirmed before charging into his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok maybe he's not like that bad. :p

Fuck this shit, I don’t see how Tillian or anybody else had ever endured this fucking toddler.

A harsh bang came from within his office, he’d thrown something. You frankly didn’t give a shit to censor your thinking, if he didn’t like it he could get the fuck out. If you were to be nothing to him, then you’d never regard him as anyone important. He was dead to you. You no longer gave a shit what he thought of you.

The day passed quickly and soon enough he was trudging out of his office. You pretended as if he weren’t there at all, continuing to tap away on your datapad.

The next three weeks passed the same, you didn’t say shit to him and he didn’t say shit to you. You did the requirements for your job and that was it, no niceties. He at least had the decency to approve all of your reports.

On the last Friday of almost a month of giving him the silent treatment, a message came across your datapad from him.

Sender: Commander Kylo Ren Time: 19:06

At 21:00 you are to accompany me on a mission to Jakku.

Be in docking bay 11 to board the Command Shuttle.

You sent a “read” receipt and left it at that, he’d broken the silence but you certainly didn’t have to.

You ate dinner, went back to your quarters to shower and pack a bag for the trip, unknowing of how long you’d be accompanying him. Like clockwork, you arrived at docking bay 11, fifteen minutes early. The Command Shuttle always enamored you, the upilson-class shuttle was beautiful. You were gazing at the SJFS-200a sublight ion engines when you heard the ever-present thump of the Commander’s boots heading into the bay. Not caring to give him even a glance you made your way back around the shuttle to the lowering entry ramp, the two of you entered the hull side by side. Upon entry, you sassily whipped in the direction of your seat, located in the back of the pilot’s cabin. You secured your belongings under your seat and pulled out your datapad. After locking yourself in you went to scanning reports on your pad.

Commander Ren took his position in the pilot’s seat and awaited the orders he was clear for take off.

“How long will you persist with this nonsense?” He turned to you after setting the shuttle to autopilot.

“Hm? Oh? What was that?” You asked, still looking down at your datapad until it was ripped from your hands and flew across the room to his outstretched hand.

“Sir, I was working on a report.” You quipped.

“You’d do well to recognize to whom you are speaking, girl.” He ground out. This made your eyebrow perk, you motioned for him to go on.

“It is a protocol for you to at least greet your commanding officer,” Ren stated.

“Good evening, Commander.” You smirked. “May I have my datapad?”

“No.”

“Hmph, okay.” You began unbuckling your safety belts to free yourself of them and this situation.

“Where are you going?” He asked.

“To a bunk, I’d like to get some rest.” You were out of the pilot’s cabin before he had the chance to refuse your statement. Finding your way to the bunks you found an empty one and curled under the blanket.

A hand clasped itself over your mouth ripping you away from sleep. You clawed at their hand and screamed as loud as your throat would allow muffled behind a hand. “Shut the fuck up” They whispered into your ear. “You’re the Commander’s little pet aren’t you?” You shook your head as much as you could, struggling against their hold on you. “Ren murdered someone significant to me, I’m sorry to make you a part of my vengeance.” The panic set in full force, you were howling as loud as you could and struggling with your might. They moved a hand to your neck and began to put pressure on your larynx silencing you. Once you couldn’t scream they dropped their second hand and started pressing harder. This was it, this is how you’d die, you made right by the maker and screamed into the oblivion, calling for anyone who’d listen. Before your complete descent, you’d felt the pressure lift itself from you and a scream fill your ears, but before you could stop you swirled downwards into blackness.

You felt as if you were floating in a pool, slowly turning around and around, swaying falling, rising. A light came to view it was getting bigger, closer, it came in faster and faster until your conscience slammed back into you and you took a tortured gasp, clasping your neck. Your throat ached with pain and you wheezed, sucking air into your lungs. When your eyes opened you came face to face with the Commander’s mask peering down at you. “AH!” You screamed and smacked at him, petrified. He grabbed your hand deftly and pushed it back down to the floor where you lay.

“Y/n, “ His vocoder sounded odd around your first name, you hadn’t heard it from him before. “You’re alive, you’re okay.”

“C-commander?” You croaked. “Wh-… they wanted to kill me.. they said it was revenge... I-I” A sob rocked through you.

“Yes, it was a Trooper who was romantically involved with Lieutenant Tillian.” He confirmed.

“Why did you save me?” You asked, brows furrowed.

“Regardless of our differences you are assigned to me, I will let no harm come to you.” Ren reached down to grab you up which made you tense against him. “I will take you to my personal sleeping quarters, we will arrive on Jakku in one hour.” You relaxed a bit, allowing him to carry you just this once. He was being decent which was a blessing in itself. He deposited you in his quarters and hastily took his leave. You lay there, reaching up to caress at your bruised neck, stroking over it in thought.

He’d saved you.

Maybe he wasn’t the total monster you labeled him as.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze sass is real.

After an abrupt rest, you reported to the pilot’s cabin, the orange sphere of Jakku before you. You walked up behind the Commander as he expertly maneuvered his shuttle, he was a great pilot after all.

“Commander, may I ask what we are here for?”

“Lor San Tekka, he has the map to Skywalker.” He responded deadpanned.

Upon arrival to Jakku, the town of Tunanul in the Kelvin Ravine, Ren landed the shuttle and readied the Squadron of Troopers.

“Lieutenant, you are to stay on this ship.”

“B-But Commander, I know how to defend myself.”

“I said stay.” He grumbled then pushed past you to descend the lowered ramp. A squadron of Storm Troopers followed him, their presence sent a shiver down your spine at your near-death experience. They’d most likely forever make you uneasy with their faceless masks, you never knew who was under there.

You moved closer to the lowered ramp, trying to get a better picture of what was happening, you couldn’t hear much but you did catch the tail end of the conversation Ren was having with the man you presumed to be Lorr San Tekka. The older gentleman looked well lived as if he’d faced a lot of adventure in his life.

“You know what I’ve come for.“ Kylo Ren bellowed.

“I know where you come from before you called yourself Kylo Ren.“ Lor responded, reserved.

Kylo didn’t miss a beat. “The map to Skywalker. We know you found it. And now you’re going to give it to the First Order.”

“The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not.” San Tekka rebutted.

“I’ll show you the Dark Side.” Ren’s head rose with prestige.

“You may try. But you cannot the truth that is your family.” You turned from the, knowing it’d be that man’s last words.

“You’re so right.” Kylo’s alarming words shook you to your core.

The sounds of his lightsaber activating were followed by the sounds of blasters firing off and screams of the people who were being mercilessly slain.

A figure running in the distance caught your attention, someone was trying to escape. You pulled the blaster from your hip, prayed to the maker, and charged out of the Command Shuttle. No one could know of the barbarities that transpired here this night.

The figure stopped after some distance and turned, noticing you. They raised their blaster and you raised yours. He was dashingly handsome- holy crap.

“Stop! Resistance is futile.” You shouted.

“And you’re too cute to sound just like Ren.” His pleasant voice reached your ears.

“Drop your weapon, I will shoot.” He’d die with your accuracy.

“I can’t do that Miss.” He stated and in a flash turned his weapon on Ren, firing in his direction. The blaster bolt froze in mid-air leaving you dumbfounded you turned to your Commander noticing Kylo’s outstretched hand. He’d used the force to stop a blaster, holy shit. The power that he demonstrated time and time again scared you beyond belief. The fighter seemed to freeze at that moment, dropping his weapon unable to move. Kylo stalked up to the both of you, obviously seething at your insubordination. 

“Lieutenant…” He growled. “Get. Back. On. The. Ship.” He snatched your arm, spun you, and pushed you towards the ramp.

With a scoff you made your way back, plopping in your seat. It wasn’t fair, you were a perfect shot, a tremendous soldier, without you the resistance fighter wouldn’t have been caught. You might’ve been attacked but that didn’t make you any less. If anything was your pet peeve it was being treated as if you were weak. It happened a lot during your training- men wouldn’t spar with you because you were a woman. But you still kicked their ass physically and academically.

It didn’t take much longer for the troopers to return with the prisoner. Kylo Ren’s thundering steps clanked on the ramp and he sauntered, heaving, into the pilot’s cabin. The blast doors shut and you closed your eyes, you hated being chastised.

“Do you need to be chastised like a fucking child?” He spat. “Lieutenant, when your superior officer tells you to do something you do it.” His presence filled your personal space. “Open your eyes and look at me.” You obeyed, his mask glowered down at you, the rage radiated off of him in waves.

“What entitlement do you award yourself with to disregard my direct orders.”

“It is not entitlement Sir, I recognized someone trying to escape. I took it upon myself to stop them, my actions were the reason they were brought on this ship.” You raised your chin, you knew you were right to do what you did and you wouldn’t let him bully you into submission.

He scoffed, shaking his head. “You're unbelievable.” His hand shot out to grip you around your throat, you gasped and clawed at his wrist, the pain unbearable on your already sore throat. Awesome, second times the charm.

_Monster, you’re a monster. Just kill me, I’d rather be dead than spend another moment assigned to you._

Ren dropped you and took a step back as if he’d been struck.

You choked and gasped, holding your sore skin. “I” You coughed “I hate you.”

“I should have you terminated for insubordination.” He fumed.

“THEN DO IT!” You screeched straining your throat, you stood to make sure you were as loud as possible. “FUCKING KILL ME.” He towered over you, staring down with his heaving chest. His hand clutched his saber and you shut your eyes, clenching your fists at your sides. You were ready.

“I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction.” He whispered close to your ear, and you opened your eyes. Ren turned around to begin the take-off procedures.

“You should’ve just let that Trooper do it.” You glowered, returning to your seat. For the next few hours of flight, you threw every insulting word you could imagine at the back of his head. You hoped he fucking heard you, hoped he knew just how bad he’d pissed you off. Sure, he saved you, but that doesn’t mean he can stake claim to strip you of your battle expertise and intuition. Ok he might’ve ordered you to stay and okay you might’ve put yourself in danger BUT the resistance fighter was on the ship because of YOU. If anything you’d been more successful on this mission than he.

When the shuttle entered the Finalizer you threw yourself from the ship, refusing to spend another second in his suffocating wanna be alpha male personality. Hux intercepted you on the bridge, you saluted to him and stopped.

“General Hux,”

“Lieutenant L/N, how was the mission?” He asked, genuinely interested. His eyes flickered to your neck and his expression went ice cold, his eyes cutting into you like knives for a moment before scanning the room for Commander Ren. You couldn't imagine what it must've looked like. “Did he hurt you, y/n? What happened?” His eyes must’ve found the Commander because they narrowed substantially.

It hurt to talk but you got the sentence out quickly“General if I may be so bold, I think it best for Commander Ren to give you the full status report. I must go to the med bay.” With a nod, you excused yourself before being dismissed and power walked to the med bay. You’d probably cry if you had stayed, you didn’t want to hear the Commander’s lies.

You signed into the Med Bay at the front desk, the nurse took your vitals and escorted you to a bed behind a thin medical curtain. A young doctor greeted you not long after, his handsomeness immediately struck you. He had chocolate brown hair neatly parted to the side and kind light green eyes.

“Lieutenant, I am Doctor Vanda, I see on your intake form you’re here for a throat injury. What exactly happened?” He eyed you.

It took a moment for you to speak, you had to wipe the metaphorical drool from your chin.

“Uhm, well- A Trooper tried to strangle me in my sleep to get revenge on the Commander for his killing of Lieutenant Tillian” You croaked, still not able to talk normally. His eyes got wide. “Oh- the Trooper is dead heh.” You nodded and looked down.

“I-I see, would you mind if I took a closer look?” Doctor Vanda took a couple of steps closer, you tilted your head back so he could get a better view. “They must’ve choked you pretty hard, it looks like you have minor tracheobronchial trauma… you need to be treated right away.” He took a step back to regard you.

“I would advise for a temporary leave from your current station, where are you assigned?”

“I am the personal representative assigned to Commander Ren.” You whispered.

Doctor Vanda’s face darkened instantly, he spoke softly as to not be overheard. “Lieutenant… was it Commander Ren who did this to you? You do not have to lie to protect him, please let me know the truth.”

Your brows furrowed and you shook your head, you’d rather not admit he had assisted in your injury- he wasn’t responsible for it.

“Doctor, it was the Trooper. I can send you the mission report once it is written, all casualties will be listed.” You assured.

His lips pursed a moment before he nodded. “I require you to go on ten days leave, I will send a request to General Hux and Commander Ren, you must go easy on yourself and let your throat heal. I will start you on a humidifier today, you must return each day to receive treatment.”

Ten days off sounded rather nice, you’d had a pretty rough few fucking months.

You nodded your head and lay back on the hospital bed, he strapped a breathing treatment mask over your mouth and nose then started the humidifier. He gave you a stern nod before making his exit.

For the duration of your treatment, you went unbothered until Doctor Vanda returned to discharge you.

General Hux breached the curtain first quickly flanked by the Commander.

“Doctor, “ Hux acknowledged him but his eyes were set on you. “A ten-day leave is no light verdict, what exactly has happened.”

“General Hux, Commander Ren” Doctor Vanda saluted them both. “She has suffered an injury to her trachea, she requires therapy for her throat to heal. I understand in her position she is responsible for many forms of verbal communication, I advise giving her time to return to normal, she must return to the Med Bay daily for ten days to receive therapy.” He eyed the Commander. “For her throat to fully heal from the trauma she sustained.”

Hux came to stand by your side, his expression soft. “I heard a Trooper tried to kill you, is this true?” Your eyes shifted towards the Commander who you knew was watching you then back to the General “Yes General, it was revenge she said. Lieutenant Tillian was her lover, I understand her reasoning. I am thankful for Commander Ren for executing her before she could finish the job.” You met the General’s eyes. “I owe him my life, Sir.”

General Hux turned his head to eye the Commander, he sniffed. “I see, I approve your leave Lieutenant. I do hope you recover fully.” He settles his hand on your shoulder before making his exit.

That left you, the Commander, and Doctor Vanda. The Doctor had his eyes on you, as if waiting for you to give the cue to leave, he wouldn’t leave you alone with Ren unless he had to.

“Doctor, would you mind giving me and my commanding officer some time to speak?” You sighed.

His eyes narrowed slightly but he nodded, leaving the curtain.

“What do you want.” Your voice hardly carried.

“Why do you lie to protect me?” He strode to your side.

“Tit for tat.” You pursed your lips. “Any duties I can do from my quarters please send via transmission, thank you, Commander.” Swinging your legs over the side of the stretcher you let your tired feet carry you back to your quarters before he had the chance to say anything else. You were upset with him still. You showered and lay in your bed in just a towel, you were too tired to pull on clothing. After mere minutes you were out.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Kylo!” You panted, the mattress you were being fucked into muffled your mewling. His large pale hands were clamped over yours, fingers intertwined holding them down beside your head. He panted as his hips snapped against your ass, the harsh plop of skin on skin filled the room almost muting your mutual moans. His huge hard cock was tearing you in two as he proceeded to pound into you without mercy. You cried and moaned his name, screaming at the pleasure blended with pain. “You’re filthy” The sounds alone of his deep passionate strained voice was almost your undoing. “Only for you Commander...” You cried, eyes rolling back as the force slowly circled your clit you began to tense with your ever approaching orgasm. “Don’t you fucking dare cum until I tell you too.” His pace became punishing as he railed you, he released one of your hands to grab your ass then smack it roughly, you yelped. “Gods I love the way you take me if you want to cum..Ugh.. beg for it” His voice developed into a whisper and the sensations floated away further and further......_

You shot upwards in bed, covered in sweat. “What in the...Oh..” There was a distinct ache between your legs that made you double over, holding your midsection. “Holy fuck.” It was the seventh day in your ten-day leave and you had supposedly been so bored you started to have lucid dreams of your Commander fucking you into oblivion.

You cupped your own cheeks, they were hot as ever, you were flushed, panting, sweating, and embarrassed. _Never in a million years you freaky woman, that man wouldn’t touch you with a ten-foot pole._

Your wobbly legs stood and brought you to your refresher, you set the water to just below lukewarm and stepped in.

It was cold but you needed it to cool your body down from your extreme erotic fantasy. How had you even imagined his unfiltered voice? You’d never heard it in your life. You rest your forehead against the wall, letting the water beat your back, you chided yourself for being a little dumb twat, Ren could tune into the frequency of your thoughts- he’d probably murder you for imagining such ridiculousness. You washed then stepped out, wrapping yourself and your hair in a towel.

You were laying out your off duty clothes when a knock came from your door. 

“Uhm one minute!” You yelled, but the blast door opened anyway. 

There he was, your Commander, standing in your exposed quarters.

You screamed and spun around “Oh my gods! Get out!” the blast doors closed but you knew you weren’t alone. “S-sir this is hardly appropriate... couldn’t you have waited?” 

He was mute for a time. 

“Lieutenant,” He spoke slowly, his vocoder made you jolt. You hated the way it sounded. 

“Yes Sir?” You peeked over your shoulder. Could he really not give you privacy right now? 

“You are expected to return to your post. A defected Trooper allowed the Jakku prisoner to slip away, I must go after them.” He turned to leave. 

“Wait!” You whipped around to face him, your towel fell off of your head and your wet hair cascaded around your shoulders. 

“What is it?” He asked.

“You’re not taking me with you?” 

“No, you will be here in my stead. You are cleared to return to work, but not to go on missions.” He left without another word. 

You had to sit down for a minute, hand over your chest. Your legs couldn’t hold your weight anymore, you were too bewildered. He must know- he had to of known? Why couldn’t he have sent you a message to your datapad? You grabbed it up and saw 3 unread messages from him. _Oh. Well, I’m an idiot._ You sighed and resumed getting dressed, your legs still felt like jelly. 

Once again at your work station, you picked through the reports, he’d seemed to have done quite a few of them on his own. Well, that’s good. Aside from a technician report of repairs required on the Command deck, it looks like he must’ve lost his temper at the news of his escaped prisoner. That didn’t surprise you, it wasn’t often that one was able to sidestep the First Order and escape unharmed. You thought back to the pilot, you found him pretty handsome. He was charming enough, a piece of you was kind of glad he got to live but not so much as you had to be sucked back into work because of it. Your throat had healed, the bruises were now yellowish and far from the deep black and purple, they were previously. You enjoyed your daily visits to Doctor Vanda, he was ever sweet to you- your cheeks blushed a bit at the thought of the cute Doctor. _Girl if you don’t get it together, how can you be horny for every man on this ship. It’s definitely been too long._ Which was true, you couldn’t remember the last time you’d even had sex with someone. Footsteps caught your attention before the blast doors to your office opened, it was Doctor Vanda of course. Can the men you have erotic fantasies with please just leave you be? 

“Lieutenant, why did you not come to your therapy today?” He scolded you, sounding displeased as he stepped within. 

You swallowed thickly, “Sorry Doctor, Commander Ren ordered me back to my post- “ 

He sighed looking defeated. “I did not clear you officially, he completely went around your medical orders. He came to me this morning to order me to abolish your restrictions and I refused.” His head shook as if remembering a distasteful memory.

“Oh... I see Doctor when my shift ends today I will come to the med bay?” Your eyebrows raised.

“And for the next two days I’ll visit you in the morning before my shift, would that work?” 

Doctor Vanda regarded you for a moment, considering something but ultimately accepted your answer. “Yes, that would work. I apologize that you did not receive your full leave Lieutenant, I expect to see you in the med bay straight after your shift.”

He stole one last glance at you before leaving. 

Your head tilted back against your chair and you sighed heavily, the day had just begun and you felt exhausted. 

A few hours deeper into your shift Corina came bounding through the door, she strode right up to you and put her hands on her hips. “Woman, I have a bone to pick with you and you’re going to listen!”

Okay, she was shouting, what had you done wrong now. You opened your mouth to speak but she tsked you

“Nuh-uh. First of all, you just disappear off the face of the earth, you didn’t return any of my commlink calls! I get word from someone else that you’d gone on a mission with Commander Ren and were injured! How dare you not come to me.” She sniffed, angry but also on the verge of tears.

“Y/n, you’re my best friend you can’t just toss me aside.” 

“Corina...” You groaned and stood, embracing her tightly.

“Listen to me, a trooper on the mission tried to kill me.” She gasped and took a step back, grabbing your arms and searching your face.

“She was a lover of Tillians, she was mad Ren killed him and she tried to kill me to get back at him. She choked the shit out of me before Ren pulled her off and killed her. When I got back to the ship I went to the Med Bay, I had to go on leave to heal from my injuries.”

You sighed and pulled her into another hug. “I’m sorry Corina I never meant to toss you aside.” 

She spoke into your shoulder, sounding relieved “Thank gods... I was so scared he had hurt you, or you had forgotten about me.” You shushed her, laughing softly. 

“I could never do that, you’d nag me to death.” Corina smacked your arm playfully. 

“Okay okay, fine, I’m glad to know you’re alright. Please meet me for dinner sometime this week?” Her eyes became big and pleading, you smiled and nodded. She beamed at you before bounding out of the door like a happy little rabbit. 

You took a deep breath in but before you could even exhale the blast doors opened yet again, General Hux came striding in adorning his cap and greatcoat. You stood and saluted him, he pulled off the hat and nodded to you.

“Lieutenant, I am pleased to see you alive and well returned to your post.” 

“Yes General, I enjoyed my off time but I’m happy to be back.” You gave him a half fake smile, it was the truth after all but you kept getting visitors. 

“Yes of course of course, I wanted to inform you that when Ren returns we will travel back to StarKiller.” Your eyes widened, you’d liked your stay on the Finalizer but you were used to getting toted around from ship to planet. “He has taken off in search of the Resistance pilot who escaped.” His expression hardened, his words dripping with venom as he spat. “As you’ve been told a Trooper defected and allowed the prisoner to escape.” 

“Commander Ren visited me this morning, he informed me of the news. I am sure he will be apprehended General.” 

His green eyes fixated on you and his brow perked. “Ren visited you in your quarters?” 

“Uhm, yes Sir, I had neglected to answer the messages on my data pad- I was asleep and didn’t plan on getting up early this morning.” The corners of his eyes tightened as he narrowed them. 

“I will not warn you again, Lieutenant please avoid situations where you are alone with that man.” How was he chastizing you when Ren had barged in? 

“Yes General, “ You bowed your head in respect. “I will do better to avoid those situations.” 

He sniffed, looking down his nose at you before stalking out of your office. 

_What the fuck was that all about._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander Ren comes back to take you to Star Killer himself, but something about him is off.

Doctor Vanda’s hand clamped down on your shoulder, he smiled brightly down at your blushing face.

“Lieutenant, thank you for completing your last therapy session with me. You recovered well, thank you for being patient.”

Your eyes were wide and fixed to his moving mouth.

“Y/n?” He asked inquisitively.

“Oh!” You laughed awkwardly. “Doctor you’re the one to thank, your patience has been appreciated.” Your lips curled into a smile. 

His smile became impossibly brighter, “I’d hate for you to be injured again but should you be, please come see me.” _Was he flirting?_

“About that...” You hung your head in defeat. His smile faded immediately, turning to concern. 

“I’ll be headed back to Starkiller this evening, since I’m cleared the Commander will come to grab me.” 

“Why can’t you just take a transfer shuttle?” The Doctor’s cute head tilted to the side. 

“He insisted on transporting me himself, it may have something to do with almost getting killed.” You scratched the back of your head awkwardly, the experience had haunted you honestly- you didn’t mind traveling with the Commander.

“I see.” His tone was short. 

“Ren told me he wouldn’t let anyone hurt me, I assume he’s saving the honor for himself.” You chuckled softly at your joke, Doctor Vanda shifted his feet obviously not amused. 

“Y/n, please just be safe for me okay? I’d hate for his temper to claim another great asset to the order.” 

“I’ll do my best, I promise.” You peeked back up at him, his hard expression softened. 

“Should you find your way back to the Finalizer, please do come to say hi okay?” He grinned, you returned his expression and nodded. “Good.” He walked you out of the room. 

You were enamored with chuckling to him about a joke he had made, walking side by side to the nurse’s station to approve your discharge from his care- you stopped in your tracks when you almost ran into Commander Rens looming figure standing at the front desk. 

“Commander Ren.” You stumbled out, pulling your hand up in a salute. 

“Commander Ren, “ Doctor Vanda tipped his head towards the Commander before turning to you. “Please do be safe Lieutenant, I’ll see you around.” His hand found your shoulder once more giving it a tender squeeze before he made his retreat. 

You turned awkwardly when Ren didn’t return your sentiment and signed your discharge paperwork. Upon its completion he spun on his heel and made for the exit, you had to jog to catch back up. 

“Go to your quarters and gather your items, meet me at the docking bay for the Command shuttle.” He popped off his orders, all business, but something about his aura made you feel like he was upset. 

“Yes Commander, I thought we would be departing this evening?” 

His head turned towards you slightly before staring forward. “Do not question me, Lieutenant.” 

You grimaced and sighed, “Yes Sir.”

You turned down the corridor that led to your quarters, he continued onwards presumably to go murder some children. Out of all the people you spent your personal time with he certainly was the most pent up, the proverbial stick up his ass must’ve been deeper than Hux’s and Hux was... Hux. While packing up you became sentimental, while the change was a part of your job you still felt attached to certain things- you’d cried in this room, been drunk in it, _the Commander had been in it_ \- the breaks screeched in your mind then. _Bitch if you don’t get it together._ It did make you curious as to where exactly your new quarters would be, you’d been on the Finalizer since you were awarded your own space. You’d only visited Starkiller here or there. But now that you were the Commander’s bitch, you’d go where he went. 

Once your things were packed you called Corina via Commlink, it was usual for the two of you to get split up. But being close in rank meant you two often found yourself back at one another’s side. 

“Hey Rina, sorry to say I missed you. I’m being taken back to Starkiller earlier than expected, take care of yourself, my beautiful friend. Please send dumb shit to my datapad.” She sadly hadn’t answered but that was alright, her shift was active so you understood that she was busy. It sent a sad pang through your heart, knowing you’d be alone on Starkiller besides your brooding boss. 

You collected your items and gave your empty quarters one last once over before leaving it forever. 

Arriving at the docking bay you were greeted by General Hux, he smirked softly as you saluted him. 

“Lieutenant,” He nodded down to you then motioned for you to walk with him, you matched his strides. “I do wish you safe travels, I will be returning to Starkiller myself at the end of the week.” 

“I look forward to seeing you then General,” You smiled up to him, and he down to you. 

_Thunk thunk thunk,_ the Commander’s boot assaulted the metal floor as his long legs carried him to stand directly behind you and Hux. A deep chill ran down your spine and your skin rippled with goosebumps. Hux’s smile had faded, his face was hard. 

“Ren,” He tilted his head. 

“General, please do waste more of my Lieutenants time.” He quipped, brushing past you to stomp up the Command Shuttles lowered ramp.

General Hux’s eyes narrowed and he scowled before looking back down at you. His eye twitched with one last look at Ren before making his exit. No doubt he was agitated by the very situation he’d advised you not to be in, alone with the Commander. It hit you then that this could’ve been orchestrated by Ren to piss Hux off. With a sigh, you turned and boarded the ship behind Ren, being in the middle of two powerful men on a powertrip was no place to be. 

You placed your bag under your seat and began to strap in when your hands froze in place, “Lieutenant, up here.” His leather-clad hand motioned towards the co-pilot’s chair. Your hands were released from what you assumed to be the force and you stood, somewhat nervous. You hadn’t ever sat there before. 

“Yes Sir...” You mumbled and came to sit in the seat he’d requested.

After strapping yourself in you looked out of the shuttle window. Ren said nothing as he went through the pre-flight protocols and got cleared for takeoff. Once the immersive beauty of the universe was handed to you on a silver platter you released your bindings and stood, wanting to get closer to the window. You’d seen it in passing but never so wonderfully displayed, you couldn’t stop yourself from placing your hand over your heart and staring outward. “It’s beautiful,” You murmured to no one at all. Ren shifted slightly and you were brought back to reality, your cheeks heated and tinged pink. Suddenly the memory of your dream flashed in a snippet,

_“Gods I love the way you take me if you want to cum..Ugh.. beg for it”_

Your pussy was racked by a deep throb and you almost moaned out loud, embarrassed you willed your filthy thoughts away- Ren let out an exhale loud enough for his vocoder to pick up. 

Without glancing at him you turned to your seat and harnessed in, you needed to be grounded to last through the flight. _Idiot idiot idiot, why did you have to think of that?_

“Think of what?” His fake inquisitive tone shook you to your toes. 

“Uhm, nothing Commander.” You squeaked. 

“Think of that filthy little fantasy you had about me?” He scolded, you couldn’t tell if he was actually mad or into to. 

“W-well... Sir.. .I- Uhm.. _ohh..”_ You were cut off by an abrupt sensation twirling around your clit, you tried to cross your legs to cut it off but it prevailed, it’d been ages since you’d touched yourself and to feel it now in real life almost had you cumming immediately, around no one, around nothing but the power of his mind. The pressure intensified and you moaned tossing your head back and rubbing your thighs together, “C-commander..” You began to perspire, a bead of sweat ran down your back. “Please stop... I can’t take it..” 

“Yes you can and you will...” He was breathing harder, watching you writhe and moan with wonton abandon in his pilot’s seat. 

“Oh, _Gods”_ You began to shudder, digging your nails into the armrests. “I’m gonna...” The tendril of arousal in your cunt snapped and you came, harder than you ever had. Your walls flooded and throbbed, contracting over nothing and you screamed in ecstasy. 

Ren was on you in a second, his finger in your face, “Did I say that you could cum?” He scolded, 

You were at a loss for words, this was the craziest fucking thing- he’d just made you cum all over the place and he was angry you hadn’t asked first? _Oh the dream..._

Your teeth found your bottom lip as you glanced up at him from under your lashes, “Commander I... “ You looked down in shame, “It.. has been a long time since...” You couldn’t even finish your sentence, how could you tell him you neglected to touch yourself so often you came in seconds? 

He undid your restraints and hauled you out of your seat, you struggled and screamed against him, what the fuck was he doing. Kylo sat in his seat and yanked you over his lap face down, situating your hips over his legs so your ass was exposed to him. Was he going to fucking spank you? 

“C-commander please!!” You began to struggle and were deterred by his hand on the back of your neck, holding you down. 

“Mmm, struggle all you’d like, you’re going to _take it and thank me for it do you understand?” He cooed._

You panted “Y-yes Commander”, your pussy throbbed at the situation, you’d never had a man handle you so roughly. Yet he was some how itching every wild fantasy you’d ever had- you’d wondered what it’d be like for a man to just take charge and be domineering- you just never expected it’d be your boss let alone the Commander of the First Order. 

He slid your uniform pants down to expose your ass yet left on your panties, your entire body turned red with shame. Cool leather pet over your skin and he gave an approving hum, he got a handful and squeezed roughly earning a whimper from you. 

“I’ve always loved your perky little ass Lieutenant...” He whispered. “I almost took you in the lift that night, you knew what you were doing wearing tight pants like that hm?” 

“N-no Commander I- AH!” His hand slapped down roughly, it stung immediately and you whimpered when he grabbed at the pink flesh. 

“Don’t lie to me y/n, you know I can tell. You did it on purpose.” Another smack this time against your other cheek. “ _You’re going to count and you’re going to thank me for wasting the time to punish you- do you understand?”_ He growled. 

“Yes Commander!” You wailed. 

“Good.” His hand came down again. 

“One!” You panted, “Two!”, “Three!” “F-four!” You whined, thrashing in his lap. He gave the back of your thigh an unforgiving whap, a warning to fucking stop or it’d get worse. 

He began smacking you again, “Five!” “Six” “s..” You panted “...seven” Your body trembled with each unforgiving impact, he was hitting the fuck out of you. No doubt your ass would be bruised from his rough assault. 

Ren paused for a moment, his hand prodding at your pliable abused flesh. It slid down between your legs and teased your slit, “So wet for me, you love being punished don’t you little slut?” 

“ _Yes Sir_...” You whimpered, a bead of sweat dripped from the tip of your nose. 

“Remember this before teasing me again, do you understand?” His voice was low with warning.   
  


“Yes Commander” 

He pulled your pants back up and helped you stand on wobbling legs, 

“Collect yourself, we’re here.” 

You turned around and sure enough, he was lowering into the atmosphere of Star Killer. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oopse, might've written a chapter thats 78% smut, my bad.

The entire thing floored you- the things that just took place made you a temporary mute. Your cunt ached from your forced orgasm, your ass cheeks felt like they were on fire with the rough fabric of your uniform brushing against them. You had snatched your bag from under your seat and you stepped off the Command Shuttle alongside the Commander.

He said nothing either as if it hadn’t taken place at all. Your legs felt weak like your bones were composed of jelly and walking was a struggle.

You couldn’t understand it, Commander Ren, the pupil of Snoke, Master of the Knights of Ren, just made you cream with his mind then spanked you like a child- what? When you hadn’t so much as seen his face... you assumed he was human, sure, probably but you had no idea how old? Was he ancient? Was he hot? Was he fowl? You’d aimlessly followed him with your head down refusing to look at anything but your feet. Suddenly he stopped and you rammed your face into his back reality snapped back into focus. 

“Oh! Sorry, I- “ 

“Do you intend to follow me into my quarters Lieutenant?” He asked, 

“No Commander, “ You quickly turned on your heel and began to stride down the hallway until you remembered you were on Starkiller and you had no idea where you’d be living, you waddled back up to him awkwardly. He was still there as if he knew you’d be back. 

“Actually Sir I have no idea where my new quarters are...” You rubbed the back of your neck awkwardly, eyes cast down. 

“After the incident on the Command Shuttle, I requested you stay in the quarters located next to mine.” He motioned to the next door over. You looked up at him shocked, _There’s no way he’s serious._

“Yes, I am.” His blast doors opened and he stepped inside, leaving you in the corridor dumbfounded. _What is actually going on right now?_

You stood there for a moment longer before meandering your way to the door he motioned to, sure enough, it opened for you. 

“Holy shit!” You squealed, it was HUGE. Far from the teeny closet that was your previous room. This had to of been an Admiral or General’s suite there was no way it was meant for _you._

You had an entire kitchenette, a couch, a big bed, and a full refresher. The walls and floors were standard order black on black on more black but you didn’t mind. 

“This is so nice, “ You sighed, your life had been a shit show ever since you started to work for the Commander and now it was finally paying you back. With a deep sigh, you began unpacking your measly belongings, it wasn’t much but then again- you only had what you were given.

All fragments of your past life had been tossed out, you hadn’t thought of your life before you joined the academy for quite some time. Upon recollection, it wasn’t much of a life at all, you were a performer on Coruscant- not a sexual performer, you were recognized by your uncle for your talent of singing. Your parents had passed and he took care of you.

He shoved his dream of stardom unto you, wanting you to be his perfect pupil. His little star. You hated life, so much was demanded of you, he forced you to learn to dance to perform for hundreds at a time- when you ran off and allowed yourself to be recruited by the First Order, he probably thought you’d run off and been killed or slave traded. No one knew where you’d gone, you liked it that way. It’d been about seven years since you were recruited, you excelled. At least he had engrained hard-working tendencies into your mind from a young age, you took each task with stride and pushed yourself even when you didn’t feel the energy.

When motivation was scarce you pounded discipline and dedication into yourself. Look at where you are, _getting your ass spanked by your boss._

The thought sent a spasm of lust through your core, the domination and the power he held over you was so erotic- _Struggle all you’d like, you’re going to take it and thank me for it do you understand?” He cooed._

You couldn’t take it anymore and found your way to the couch, slipping off your uniform until you were left in your undershirt and panties. Your thighs were still wet with your cum, reminding you of your perversions. Slipping your hand down to your slick clothed sex you explored yourself over the fabric, it’d been ages since you indulged in any fantasies.

You lifted your fingers to your mouth to suckle them, imagining they were the large leather-covered fingers of your Commander. Your tongue slipped and curled over them, between them, coating them entirely before slipping past your waistband- slowly circling your slick fingers over your hardened over-stimulated bud. “ _Mnnnn”_ You groaned aloud, recalling what he’d said to you, “ _You’re going to count and you’re going to thank me for wasting the time to punish you- do you understand?”_ He was so commanding, so hot, he dominated you in a way you’d always fucking dreamed but never imagined.

You were soaking, dripping, painfully wet, you slid your fingers down to your entrance and toyed with it, opening yourself up before thrusting two fingers in. You moaned softly, it’d been so long since you’d felt anything inside of yourself. You swirled your fingers and curled them, exploring until you found that sweet little spot that had your toes curl. Imagining it was _his_ fingers made you gasp in pleasure. Thinking of how big and long his digits were, how they’d feel stretching you open and pounding into you.

You turned your head into the cushion and let your moans run free, panting as your orgasm had you in a fit of cries “ _Commander!”_ You groaned, your walls fluttered and quaked around your digits as you came crashing down from your momentary high you let out a satisfied sigh, slowly you pulled your fingers from yourself and rest back against the couch, catching your breath. 

You couldn’t figure out what it was about him that undid you like this- he’d been rude or mean to you during every interaction yet you couldn’t get your mind off of him. _He made you cum without touching you._ Okay fair. But why couldn’t you fantasize about Doctor Vanda? Or even Hux? They’d both been kind to you, showed you they cared about you, ensured you were safe from _him._

He’d choked you, yelled at you, made you feel small but he was the only person to make you feel ... _something._ With a frustrated huff, you decided to wash off in the shower, you had to be done with this schoolgirl crush. The Commander feels nothing for you, he’d told you that himself.

Or rather you weren’t worth the thought process it took to hate someone. You were simply his personal representative, you weren’t powerful. You didn’t move shit with your mind. You’d go out with a flicker when you died having made little impact on the world while he had the power of death at his fingertips. A wave of shame hit you. This had to end, it had too. Unless you somehow affected him you couldn’t do this to yourself, you weren’t into one-sided relationships. 

Once out of the shower you prepared yourself a quick lunch, thankfully being in upgraded quarters meant you didn’t have to leave to eat in the mess hall. A part of you still kind of felt anxiety going around without him, who else might have a personal vendetta out on the Commander? You were an easy target to get back at him. You then checked your datapad for any messages, you’d begin working tomorrow like normal in your new office- you briefly wondered what it’d look like before going back to check your pad, nothing too interesting. Corina hadn’t called you back yet, which made sense since her shift wouldn’t be over for another hour. You’d just laid down on your bed about to take a nap when your blast door opened then shut. 

The Commander came storming in his chest heaving. He entered your bedroom and stopped in his tracks- you yelped and threw the covers over yourself, you hadn’t dressed from your shower and were still very much naked. 

“Your thoughts are so loud,” He said gently as if straining to get the words out. 

“I’m sorry...” You whispered in shame. “After what happened I couldn’t help it- “ 

“You have no idea what I want to do to you, y/n” 

Your eyes shot up to his mask, feeling confused and aroused, and scared. “What do you want to do to me, _Commander?”_

“What do you want to be done to you, _Lieutenant?”_ His vocoder picked up a deep exhale. 

Biting your bottom lip you suddenly became shy, the whole situation was odd- he was a stranger, you hadn’t even seen his.... wait...

“I want to see your face...Sir...” 

“Only good girls get to see my face, and good girls tell me what they want.” His strides carried him to the edge of your bed, looking down at you. 

“I-I want you to touch me... with your gloves on..” The heat in your face was unmistakable, you were blushing crimson. 

His hand reached out to tug the corner of the blanket, slowly revealing your body. He stifled a groan when your tits became exposed, yet he continued until you were laid bare for him. 

“Spread your legs, I want to see it.” He cooed. 

You slowly did as he said, propping yourself on your elbows you opened your legs to him. His breathing became slow but hard. 

“So wet for me, I could see your little fantasy about me... you were screaming in my mind with pleasure.” He propped his knees on your bed and kneeled before your spread legs. “So _beautiful”_

His leather-covered hand slid up your calf to your inner thigh, then back down, teasing you. “Ever since I saw your little dream I’ve wanted to know what’d it’d be like to ruin you...” His fingers came down suddenly to smack your exposed pussy. You yelped and slammed your legs shut, he roughly pulled them back open. “You’ve been teasing me ever since...” He whispered. “Do you want me to ruin your pretty little cunt Lieutenant?” He smacked you again. 

“Yes, Commander!” You cried, _please just touch me._

 _“Good”_ His hands raised to his mask and decompressed the locking mechanism, it hissed open and he promptly pulled it free. Your eyes went wide as you soaked in his face, he was not at all what you were expecting- he was... gorgeous, unconventionally handsome- his thick raven locks curled wildly in a halo. His eyes poured passion into you with their swirling pools of brown and honey. He had high cheekbones and a regal jaw, large pink pouty lips, more moles and freckles than you could count he was- “ _Beautiful...”_ You whispered. He smirked at that. 

“ _Commander please, touch me, please”_ You begged, 

“Hmm, but, weren’t you done with me, Lieutenant?” 

“Wh-what?” 

“You were so resolved earlier, that you were done with me. Where is that resolve now hm?” He cooed, his natural voice was so soothing so deep. 

“Because it feels... one-sided... I can’t have these fantasies about someone who doesn’t return the sentiment,” Your brows furrowed, was he really about to do this to you? “Did you really come in here to prove me wrong?” 

“No.” He answered flatly. 

“Then why the fuck are you here?” 

His eyes narrowed and he caught your ankle, pulling you down the bed to him. He placed his hands on either side of your head and stared down at your face. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you only dream of me...” He lowered his face to whisper in your ear “You’ll never think of Hux or that idiot Doctor, you’ll only think of me.” You gasped, the force trickled down your neck caressing your breasts and twisting your nipples it made you yelp and whimper. It hurt but felt so good. 

“P-please...” You muttered, “Please actually touch me...” 

He spoiled you finally by sliding his hand down the valley between your breasts, over your belly and straight to your aching cunt. Your eyes rolled back at the sensation of his rough leather gloves gliding over your sensitive nub, you could pick up your pathetic amount of wetness as it squelched around. He parted your lips and ran his index finger up your slit then back down, nudging at your taught entrance before slipping it in. “ _Oh...”_ You groaned long and low, his finger was longer and wider than your own, filling you finally-he slipped in another finger and you whimpered. Your walls squeezed his digits as he slowly pushed and pulled them curling them against your walls, making you shiver. He stroked over that sensitive spot inside of you and you moaned “ _C-commander...”_

He doubled his pace until you were practically screaming in pleasure, you tossed your head back into the pillows and arched your chest up to his lost in a sea of pure bliss. His thumb found your clit and began twirling it around and around eliciting animalistic wonton whoreish cries from you. “I love the way you scream for me, Lieutenant...” He murmured, gently biting your ear lobe before licking from your shoulder back up to your jaw. “ _Cum for me.”_ Oh you did, you cried as your third orgasm of the day broke through you, your walls quivered and spasmed around his fingers, soaking his glove. “ _Mmm such a good girl...”_ He suddenly flipped you onto your stomach and pushed your face into the bed- just like your dream. He rustled with his clothing, pulling his hard aching cock free. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Lieutenant?” He teased your slit, skimming the head of his cock up and down collecting your wetness. 

“ _Yes Commander, please fuck me...”_ He abruptly grabbed your hair and yanked your head back, he bit at your neck as he eased himself inside of you. “ _Ohh, my gods....”_ Your eyes rolled back as he gradually filled and stretched you, he was fucking huge. It filled your tight cunt to the point of burning and pain, you’d never had someone this big. You whimpered as he drew it out them slammed back into you, it felt too deep and you winced, nails sinking into the sheets. 

_“Mmm, you can hardly take this fat cock...”_ Your pussy throbbed and convulsed around him “ _You feel so fucking good, so tight..”_

His large gloved hands clamped over yours and held them beside your head- he began to pound into you then with no mercy. You babbled obscenities at the building pleasure as it blended with the pain, his hips jerked against yours with an aggressive pace, he groaned and puffed with exertion. The lewd smacks of his hips against your naked ass filled the room, he lowered his head to your ear to whisper praise, calling you his good girl for taking his cock so well. 

He dropped one of your hands and slid it under your body to nudge at your clit before rubbing it in circles, you practically wailed, biting into the bedding to subdue your animalistic inhuman moans. “I-I ...Can’t ... take.. It..” You pleaded you couldn’t have a fourth orgasm. 

“You can and you will” He growled, his hips moving impossibly faster. Your body began to quake as the sensations all caught up with you and you came crashing down, shattering around him again it took hold of you so hard you barely formed a sound. He continued to pound into you until you finally milked his cock and he came, hard inside of you. Your hips collapsed down onto the bed as he pulled out of you slowly. You whimpered as your walls clenched around nothing. He leaned down to press an actual kiss to the side of your head, “You did so good, such a perfect girl for me.” 

“Th-ank you, Commander..” You rasped, you could hardly move. His weight shifted off of the bed and he readjusted his clothes, you heard the hiss of his helmet going back on and sadness fell over you.

His steps carried him further away and you drifted off into sleep, you didn’t have the energy to even fathom movement. 


End file.
